


The Gold Motel: Daddy’s Little Crocodile (Prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold Motel: prompts [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Daddy’s Little Princess. I love writing these . They’re making me happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Daddy’s Little Crocodile (Prompt)

Two months after giving birth to Bealee Gold, Norman and Belle find themselves at Storybrooke’s only baby store once again. They returned all the boy’s clothes they brought on their last visit and  search for things for the little girl they have together. **  
**

“I was g-g-going to have you do this alone, but that wouldn’t have b-b-been right.” Norman pushes his daughter in the stroller, as he piles girls clothing into Belle’s arms, much like she did to him months ago.  

“You never thought about sending me back alone.”

“Th-th-that’s true. I didn’t want to miss you holding a m-m-massive stack of clothes.”

“Is that the only reason why you came?”

“Yes.” He leans into her and kisses her cheek.

“You liar,” she chuckles.

“You know I am.” He kisses her again. “Would you look at th-th-that?” An outfit behind Belle suddenly catches his attention and he turns the baby stroller to the direction of the rack.

“What is it now, Sweetie. I think my arms are about to break.”

“Just one more thing, D-d-dearie, then we can go.” He choses the yellow crocodile pajamas, with a little crocodile hood and feet. “Isn’t this the cutest thing?” His eyes glistens when he shows Belle the clothes.

Belle glares at it unimpressed. “It looks like the one we just brought back. The one I picked out before.”

“Th-th-that one was a lizard. This one is a crocodile.”

“That’s not much of a difference, Honey.” She laughs quietly to herself.

“W-w-well, there is a difference.”

“Okay, Sweetie.” She rolls her eyes behind the stack of clothes she’s holding.

“Even, Bae will a-agree with me.” He steps in from of the stroller and holds the outfit in front of his two month old sleeping daughter.

Belle giggles at his display. He’s become the most amazing father.

“What d-d-do you think, Bae? There’s a difference isn’t th-th-there?”

The baby girl takes a deep breath and sneezes.

“See Belle!” Norman cuts his eyes up at his wife. “Even our d-d-daughter agrees with me.”

“Wow.” She snorts under her breath, shaking her head. “Is this how things are going to be from now on? You have a little crocodile to take your side.”

Norman stands up straight and goes to his wife, gently taking the stack of clothes from her arms. “Yes.” 


End file.
